


Named

by Creative_loveaddict9



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not really a ship fic, both are teenagers, but hints of cute friendship and maybe a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_loveaddict9/pseuds/Creative_loveaddict9





	Named

It wasn’t often they had time to themselves. Their father kept them busy since they were able to walk, maybe even younger than that. Combat training, academics and one on one testing to improve their powers.

All except for Seven. Who knew too well what it was like to be alone and bored. While the others were on missions, she was often left behind.

Sure she had her violin, and yes she was able to talk to Mom or Pogo when they were around but it was still lonely. She didn’t belong.

But today was different, today was dreary, cold and wet. Their father had been in his study for days now working on some sort of project none of them were allowed to know about.

“Use your time wisely, children.” Grace excitedly told them that morning during breakfast. “Paint. Read. Listen to music. Have fun!”

Seven walked down the hall, a saran wrapped peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich in hand, noting all the doors being closed. She didn’t dare try to bother anyone, having had every door slammed in her face at one point or another.

All were closed but one.

“Hey.” She stood at the doorway of Number Fives bedroom, gently tapping on the open door knowing she didn’t need to. Out of all her siblings Five never seemed bothered by her presence. He never closed the door on her. He never sent her away. He even asked her to hang out in his room from time to time, sitting in silence as they read and talking about whatever came to mind.

Seven cherished those moments.

Crossing the room, she took a seat next to him looking around at his decor, or lack of. Each sibling used their room as a form of self expression. A way to be creative, a reflection of who they are. Fives however was simple. She guessed he didn’t really think there was a need for it.

“Soooo” she drags out. “Just got done talking with mom.”

“And?” He asked, eyes not leaving the book in front of him, brows furrowed in concentration. Probably reading about time travel again.

“Andddd” she drags out again, her nerves getting the better of her. “She gave me a name.”

With that he looks up at her “Oh?” he says softly. Sounding surprised, almost disappointed. He shuts his book and puts it on the desk next to him, turning his attention to her.

“Look I know you think it’s stupid to even consider it.” She blurts out, trying to rationalize it.

“Seven.”

“No, I get it. We are all messed up and getting names isn’t going to change that.”

“I didn’t say that.” Five defended.

“You think it though, don’t you? But the thing is I’m the one who will eventually have to leave one day. I’m the ordinary one.” Her voice growing louder “ I have nothing to offer.” The words spilled out, her fists clenched leaving crescent marks on her palms.

He was quiet for a moment, seeming to process her words. “I never really thought of it that way.”

“I’m sorry.” She quickly apologized “ I didn’t mean to yell.” Throughout the years she and Five have never had any big disagreements, she just felt so strongly about this.

“I don’t look down on you.” He said, trying to reassure her. “I get its different for you and although I don’t want it for myself doesn’t mean I don’t want you to have it.”

She just looked down at her hands and nodded. She felt embarrassed by her outburst, especially in front of Five.

The room went silent, only thing that can be heard is the ticking of the clock on his wall.

“I also don’t think you have nothing to offer.” Five spoke up. “You are different from them, you’re better.”

She didn’t know how to respond. She knew he meant it, but deep down she knew he was wrong.

“So what is it?” he asks

“Promise not to make fun of me, ok?”

“Scouts honor” he promises, bumping her shoulder to lighten the mood.

She gave a weak smile, taking a deep breath to calm herself down “Vanya.”

“Vanya?” He echoed back

“You promised!”

He put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance “Hey, no I mean. I like it.”

“You do?”

“I do.” He said softly. “Its beautiful, actually.”

She couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. “You know.” She said getting up and walking towards the door. “I’m glad you decided not to get a name.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Five suits you. I can’t picture you with anything else.”

He grinned to himself and picked up his book resuming to his page, noticing the the sandwich she left by his side.

He picks it up, unwrapping it and takes a bite.

“Thanks, Vanya”

“You're welcome, Five.”


End file.
